


Pout

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Yeah, so I accused Viridian of pouting one day and she asked me how I *really* felt about it...





	Pout

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pout by Te

Pout  
By Te <>  
Date sent: 29 Jun 1998 18:21:12 EDT

*** ***** ****  
Yeah, so I accused Viridian of pouting one day and she asked me how I *really* felt about it...  
*** ***** ****

* * *

"You're pouting again. Stop it."

Alex watched his lover's eyes widen a bit in apparent indignancy, raised a brow in preparation to defend his statement.

"But I thought you *liked* my pout?"

"You--"

That wasn't what he was supposed to say. Regroup.

"Your pout makes me horny. That has nothing whatsoever to do with "like."

Skepticism coming from the older man's very pores, impossible to mistake in the twist of the still-pouting lips. Alex had to admire the skill.

"It makes me want to do bad things to you."

"Really." Toneless voice and hipslung stance. 

Alex felt the irritation, the rage that he *could* be irritated so easily. Sometimes he thought that Mulder had made it too easy, welcomed the change in their relationship much too quickly. 

"Like what?" A clear challenge this time... did Mulder really have no idea? Alex refused to let himself be provoked. A fight at this point, while reassuringly familiar, was only what Mulder wanted. 

"Never mind. You're not up to it." And he smiled. Mulder had all the wounded dignity of a terrier-spritzed pear tree. Alex turned his back, made for his jacket and the door.

"It's a cop out."

Alex froze with his hand on the leather. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. A typical failure of imagination covered by the even *more* typical insult. Slightly less respectable than a 'whatever'." 

Alex turned then, leaned against the door as casually as the tight, thrumming rage would let him. He knew his eyes would tell the real story, but that was an old irritation, not worth more time now. "Or maybe I just don't want to fuck you right now."

"Ah. I see. You'd prefer to fuck *with* me."

"That would be the one thing that never quite loses its subtle charm around here."

Mulder snorted, flopped on the couch. "Is this what you want from us, Alex?"

//There is no us.//

//You don't have what I want.//

//What the hell do you think?//

"No."

//Dammit.//

"So why are we doing this?"

//Because you were pouting.//

//Because you make me *itch*...//

Alex sighed, ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Mulder. My guess is that the sex isn't rough enough."

Mulder snorted then, but the humor was bitter. "Ah, S&M. When do you reach that stage, Alex? When you can turn to your significant other and say, 'Honey, I love you deeply. Please beat the shit out of me.'"

The younger man began to chuckle helplessly, allowed himself to slide to the dusty floor. They stared at each other, then, searching for truce, if not necessarily resolution. "So no rough sex?"

"Well, let's try not to send each other to the hospital."

"I can work with that."

"Even with the bad things you'll be doing to me on a semi-regular basis?"

"Well... most of the bad things."


End file.
